What Are You Thinking?
by animelimit
Summary: Ashley has amnesia and difficult feelings have to be discovered all over again. Won’t that be fun! First SON fic R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own SON, I barley own this idea! Just don't sue me… you can give money if you want, though. That's always welcome. **

**This is my first SON fic! R&R**

**Over My Head**

The brunette waited impatiently for her stoplight to turn green. The roads were practically empty this time of night, what harm would it do running one red light? She slammed on the accelerator feeling a strong jolt as her car sped forward. It just took a second. Less than really. She heard a noise, a loud noise that she couldn't place. It was familiar, like a horn. A horn? Looking out the passenger window, she was blinded by headlights. A truck horn. It was like looking at the sun with a telescope. She felt her heart stop and jump into her throat. The Porsche was broadsided by a large F-250. Her car was sent spinning out of the intersection. It flipped one….two….three times before grinding to a halt. Sparks flying in every direction.

The car rocked gently, teetering back and forth on its roof. The teenage girl opened her eyes and began to blink furiously. There was a thick red liquid running into her vision, giving everything a reddish color.

It took her awhile before her eyes cleared enough for her to see but they did. She realized she was upside-down barley being held in by the seatbelt. The brunette could hear her breathing, it was rapid and fast. She was panicking. It took her a few seconds to calm down. When she finally did she felt her head swim. Then she noticed the edges of her vision getting darker. The darkness was trying to sneak up on her but she saw it. The girl saw it but she couldn't stop it. It was like an invasion from the outside working its way in, slowly clouding her sight. She felt like she was in another world. No longer on Earth, the place she called her home.

Her head had a dull ache in it that was getting worse by the second. When her sight was finally gone the only thing she could recognize was the idle ticking of her car's engine. Tick….tick….tick….tick. Then that faded too.

**That's the first chapter of my first SON fic. Short as HELL, I know. I might actually continue with this story… but who knows for sure. If I don't know, then y'all must not have a clue. HAHAHAHA!!! Annnnnnyyyyyway…. Hope y'all enjoyed. The next one will be longer… or shorter. Again, who knows. Review please! **

**L8R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, look! I did write another chapter. Surprise!!! A Thanks goes out to all who reviewed. THANK YOU! Anyway...I hope you enjoy. R&R**

**Losing My Ground**

Spencer rolled over in her bed banging on her alarm clock. When it didn't stop she reluctantly opened her eyes and saw that her clock wasn't going off but that her cell phone was glowing in the dark. She took one more look at her clock and snagged her phone off the side table.

_It's 3:45 in the morning. Who the hell calls at 3:45 in the morning?!_ Spencer sighed with relief when it stopped ringing. Not even bothering to see who it was she replaced her phone to its rightful, quiet place on the dresser and tried to get back to sleep. _What kinda idiot disrupts my Ashley dream? A selfish loser, that's who._ She grumbled a sleepy profanity and closed her eyes.

Her cell went off again. She looked at the name 'Aiden' on the top of her screen and a picture of him trying to pose WAY too hard. "Ssshooollllllaaaaaaaa…?"

"Uh, Spencer?"

"Mmrrrrrr-hm."

"It's me, Aiden." It was obvious he was trying not to cry.

Spencer sat up when she took in the tone of his voice. Finally waking up she was able to speak clearly and not like a drugged lunatic. "Aiden are you ok? You sound upset." When she didn't get a response she asked again. He spoke and she was troubled to hear him choking back sobs.

"Spence, there's been an accident. Ashley's in the hospital and they say she's hurt real bad. They want to notify her family and friends incase she doesn't make it through the night. Mrs. Davies and Kyla are already—" Aiden rushed to get all the details out before he was shutdown by tears but he was cut off.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"They say that there's head trauma. She's lucky to be alive but the next few hours are critical. She might not— sh--she might d--" Aiden stopped unable to say that final word. He was just repeating things he had been told over the last hour but it didn't make sense. He couldn't understand why his best friend was about to die.

"You're lying. They've got the wrong person. It's not Ashley. It can't be MY Ashley. There's no possible way in hell something like that could happen. Not to her. Not to me." Spencer was fighting back tears of anger and disbelief. _I've got to prove them wrong. I've got to see it for myself and then they'll see it's not her._

Aiden heard the phone thud to the floor and footsteps muffled by crying. "Spencer, are you there? Spence please answer me."

Spencer went down the halls peeking into every bedroom, finding that none of the other occupants were asleep. Down stairs she found her parents and her brothers already awake with looks of sorrow not too different from her own. _They heard too. When did they find out?_

As if to answer her unspoken thought Glen said, "Madison called me a few minutes ago and told me the news. We wanted to be ready when you came down." Her brothers and father all had on pajama bottoms, jackets and flip-flops. Ready to go.

Clay had tears in his eyes and wrapped his arms around his sister. "We're here for you. No matter what."

She closed her eyes tight, trying to stop the seemingly endless flow of tears. With anger she kept repeating the same question over and over again in her head. _Why am I crying? It's not Ashley, so why am I crying?_

Arthur stood in front of his family. "Are you ready to go?" The teenagers nodded. "Ok. Let's hurry."

"Arthur wait." He turned to his wife.

_Not today please, Paula not right now._

"I don't think—"

"Kids go wait in the car. We will be there in a minute." When his children left the house he backed Paula into a dark hallway. "What now Paula?"

"I was just going to say maybe we shouldn't go right now. It's very late and they have school in the morning."

"So they'll miss one day of school."

"I'm worried about Spencer. She shouldn't go. I've never liked that girl anyway. This will just make things worse."

"That GIRL is on her deathbed Paula, and all you can think of is yourself. Your daughter, OUR one and only daughter might loose her best friend and all you can think of is yourself."

"They are more than friends, you know that."

"So what if they are? Huh? It's not the end of the world. She is our daughter. I will always love her. Can you say the same thing?"

"Arthur I—I…."

"THAT see that right there, it was hesitation. That's my answer." She looked away incapable of facing her husband's gaze. "You have always been afraid of _anything_ different from you!" He got this sudden look of disgust on his face. "Even Clay."

"Clay?! What about Clay? He is my son and I loved him from the moment I met him!"

"It didn't start out that way and you know it. When I brought his case home and told you about him and his life, the first thing you said was, 'I don't want that kind of kid in my house. Imagine the influence he'll have on our children. He might be trouble that we can't handle.' You weren't even willing to give that boy a chance." He clenched his fist at the difficult memory. "That's the first time I looked at you with true resentment. I had to bring him home without you knowing so you could at least meet him."

Paula had tears in her eyes now. She was angry that Arthur would bring that up but even angrier because it was the truth.

At that moment Clay entered the house. "Dad, are you guys coming soon? 'Cause Spencer is threatening to drive the car herself and leave you here."

"Just another minute son." Clay nodded and walked out the house.

Paula stared at Arthur. "How dare you make me out to be the bad guy?! I just want what's best for our kids, for Spencer, but you're too worried about being the _cool_ parent to care. I don't want Spencer to go to Hell."

Arthur scoffed at his wife's last statement. "Sometimes I wish YOU would." She was left speechless. With that he left his home to go join his kids.

Once inside the car Glen asked, "Where's Mom?"

Arthur backed out of the driveway. "She's not coming." Driving down the street he just wanted to be as far away from his wife as possible.

Inside the Carlin home Paula sat on her couch speed dialing a number on her phone, no longer trying to hide her tears. "Hello?... Ben, I need to see you."

XxXxXxXxXx

When the Carlin family arrived at the hospital, they were met by Madison, Kyla, Mrs. Davies and Aiden.

Mrs. Davies was whispering random things about Ashley being just like her father. "Music, girls, clubs. I'm fine with that. But she can't die like he did. Anything but that."

Aiden was crying being held by Kyla and Madison ran into Glen's arms as soon as she saw him.

Madison squeezed him and said, "Even though she's a total bitch and I say I want her to die….. I don't want her to die!"

Glen sat down with her. "I know. I feel the same way too."

Spencer didn't appear ready to enter the room so the men of the Carlin family went in first. It was a horrible sight. She was covered in cuts, scrapes, bandages and bruises. There were monitors and wires that were beeping and blinking. Her head was wrapped up which seemed to be the most serious injury and her breathing was shallow and restless.

Arthur Carlin took her hand and spoke for the other two in the room. "Ashley, we need you to make it out of this. For Spencer. You're the person that she relies on the most, whether you realize it or not. You were the only one keeping her sane and losing you would be like Spencer loosing her world. Loosing the very ground that she stands on." He touched her cool cheek. "We need you to make it through this. So she can make it through this world."

Spencer walked in the room followed by Aiden. She saw Ashley lying there so close to death and her eyes widened in shock. _It's her. It really is her._ Abruptly everything Spencer was seeing became askew. It was like she was standing on the wall, looking at the ceiling, and then the floor came rushing to her face. Right before it made contact she felt her body being held by strong arms. Aiden caught her.

He lifted her up and left the room followed by her brothers and father. She clung to his neck and wept into his shoulder. They walked down the hall towards the others in the waiting room to sit in silence and wait for news, while contemplating their friend's fate.

**There you go! The end of my 2****nd**** chapter. I hope it was good and I didn't let y'all down. Tell me what you think and I'm not afraid of Flames! They keep you warm and make marshmallows gooey! Review Please!**

**L8R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. OMG!! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope this chapter is up to standards. R&R!**

**Where's Your Head At?**

It was a bright Thursday morning when a male redheaded nurse in baby blue scrubs and spiked hair, along with a new employee, entered Ashley's room. He looked at the new nurse. "This is Ashley Davies. She's been in here for about two weeks with head trauma. We don't know when she'll wake up."

Christine an average young woman with dark hair turned to her supervisor. "What happened?"

"Car accident. She ran a red light like we all do from time to time. It's a good thing she was wearing a safety belt. This could have been much worse. I'm here to let you know that she gets daily visits from her friends and family. They also come on the weekends and stay for most of the day. Her mom is very well-off, so give the kids what they want and don't loose your patience."

"Ok Ryan. Sounds easy enough." She turned her attention back to Ashley.

"Also, stay away from Dr. Carlin. Apparently she is not a big fan of this girl and you don't want to get her started." Christine sighed having already experienced Dr. Carlin's attitude but she still kept her eyes on the bed. "Any questions?"

Her jaw dropped with surprise. "Just one. What do I do when she wakes up?"

For the first time Ryan was aware of her rapidly beeping heart monitor. Walking closer to the bed he saw her head turn and she gave him confused look, like she was uncertain about her surroundings. Her mouth was dry and her voice was rough and horse, but she managed a weak smile and a, "Hey."

The nurses stared astounded at her sudden recovery.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ashley sat up in her hospital bed, watching a blonde drive away in a Jeep on her TV screen. There was a man chasing after her like his life depended on it. She then watched the blonde's Jeep collide with another vehicle.

Looking to her right she watched the muscular dark haired boy hum along with the song, mumbling the few words he knew. "Some day, some how, I'm gonna make it all right but not right now, I know you're wondering when………" He looked down at her. "Do you remember that song?"

"I don't remember anything." She said flatly.

"The doctor said hearing and seeing familiar things would jog your memory."

"Well, it's not very familiar, um…" She struggled to remember the name he told her. "Aiden."

"Really? Huh. You used to love this song. You even played it a few times."

"I can see me lovin' the song, but YOU?" She looked at him in his shirt that seemed thee sizes too small. "Are you sure we had a thing?"

"Positive. We didn't last but it was strong. I was in love with you."

His eyes had such an intensity that she couldn't look at him. "Looks like you're more in love with yourself than you could ever be with me." Relief spread through her when she saw him smile. "Just how long did you spend in front of the mirror before you came here?"

He laughed and looked just as relieved as she did. "I see you still have that horrible since of humor. And your bitchiness is still intact!"

She smiled and looked back at the TV. "Is that what happened to me?"

Aiden watched the video ending and the start of a new one. "That's what I'm told. Well, something LIKE that anyway."

_Huh. That sucks. _"So, when are my parents coming?"

Aiden shifted uncomfortably at the question. "Your mom is coming back to town later tonight." He hadn't been thinking much when his last sentence popped out. "That'll be an interesting reunion."

"Why do you say that?"

He paused. "Sometimes your mom can be kind of a bitch."

"Oh." She felt here heart sink. _Yay. A crappy mom._ "And my dad?"

"Your dad passed away, not too long ago."

Ashley felt a warm tinge behind her eyes. _Shit, I couldn't wake up to a good life?_ The teenager was becoming even more disappointed as Aiden shed light the life she had forgotten. "Uh… what happened? How did he die?"

"I think we should save the hard talks for another day. You only woke up this morning. We don't need this right now."

_I wonder why he doesn't want to tell me. At least I have someone that wants to look out for me. That's something._ "So what about my other friends?"

"What other friends?"

She slapped him on his arm. "C'mon Aiden!" He chuckled.

"Well, there's me and…..um……ok. Me and……." He thought about it scratching his head.

_Oh damn! He can't be serious!_

_I hope she thinks I'm serious!_

"Aiden?" She asked expectantly with a slight hint of a threat. "If I don't have friends you better make some up _real_ quick."

While Aiden thought a little longer a female nurse came into the room and smiled at Ashley's scowl.

"Excuse me Aiden, I need to check her vitals again." Aiden moved to the foot of his best friend's bed and let the young female nurse move to her side.

"You're looking quite nice today Nurse Winters."

She gave him a warning glance. "Thank you Aiden." The nurse took Ashley's wrist and the contact sent a shiver up the young girl's arm.

Her eyes were glued to the spot, and a million thoughts started to run through her head. She had felt like this before when her doctor, Susan Dutch walked in but she didn't understand it then either. More and more question kept popping up. She was so lost in her mind that the nurse's voice didn't register right away.

"Helloooo?" She flashed a penlight pass Ashley's eyes to get her attention.

"Huh? What?"

The nurse laughed. "I said, how are you feeling? Have you had any headaches?"

"At first, when I woke up but it's not as bad anymore." She touched the bandage wrapped around her head.

"That's good. You'll feel pain for a little while but it will subside in a few more weeks. Okay?" She gave Ashley a bright smile.

Ashley looked over to Aiden who had an interesting smirk on his face. "Okay." She returned the smile.

"I'll be back in an hour with Christine to finish your vitals and give you a sponge bath. How's that sound?"

Without thinking Ashley gave her an answer. "That sound's great. I'm sure I'll enjoy you two trying to get me clean." Her voice was so laced with innuendo that as soon as the words left her mouth, she froze. She couldn't believe what she said.

The nurse laughed again and walked out of the room.

A very confused Ashley turned to Aiden who was just beaming at the comment. "What the HELL was that??!!" He shrugged at her question

Aiden settled back down by her side. "I see THAT hasn't changed." Shaking his head he let out a small chuckle.

She looked at him for an explanation about her behavior. _What the fuck?!_ "Well??"

**Well that's the end of that chapter! I have no idea where I'm going with this now…. I guess y'all will just have wait it out, huh? I hope you liked it, if not tell me why! I tend to like it when ya'll do that. Not when you tell me bad things but telling me things in general. If you liked tell me that too! Especially that. Good things, that's what I really want to hear; it makes me happy. Flames are welcome too! Don't forget constructive criticism! I hope y'all enjoyed! Review Please!**

**L8R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter Four! LOL! Spencer!!!...kinda. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!!! Y'all got me smiling like a fool. R&R!**

**Familiar Faces**

She looked at him for an explanation about her behavior. _What the fuck?!_ "Well??"

Aiden turned his attention back to the TV. "I said we were saving hard subjects for another day."

The brunette took the remote and turned the TV off. "If you can explain THAT to me, you should."

"Well I can't really explain it 'cause I never really knew, but there IS someone that can, so just hold on a little longer."

"You're sure?"

"Yes!" He took the remote. "Now stop asking me hard stuff and watch TV."

"Nuh-uh!" She took the remote once more. "You still haven't told me about my friends. Don't think I forgot." Aiden laughed and took her hand in his.

"So, what do you want to know?"

She sighed with growing fear and asked with apprehension, "Do I have any?"

He burst into laughter at her question. "Of course you do! With a personality like yours it's hard not to get friends."

"Then why aren't they here?"

"OH! That's what's buggin' you?" She gave him a small nod. "I left school early to come see ya. Everyone else will be here when school lets out in a couple of hours."

"Thank God!! I really didn't want YOU to be my only friend."

"HEY!" Aiden nudged her with is arm "I'm wonderful. All the lady's say so."

"Wow. Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk about you?"

"Nope." He held her hand tightly. "I'm glad you're okay."

She looked at his large hand engulfing hers. "Me too."

XxXxXxXxXx

Ashley hated being alone in the hospital room. Aiden had been gone way too long and she didn't know much but she knew boys didn't take six minutes to pee. She could almost see him in front of the mirror fixing his hair. _What a loser._

After a few more minutes Aiden walked back into the room with an excited smile on his face. Ashley ignored is silly grin. "What took so long? Did ya fall in?"

"NO!" He took his seat. "That was Glen. Everyone is on their way."

"Who's Glen again?"

"It's really like your mind doesn't want to remember him at all. One more time, he's Spencer's brother."

"And Spencer's my best friend?"

"….right….aside from me of course."

"Ok. And Clay is the adopted one?" He gave her a nod. "How will I know the difference?"

Aiden tried to hide a mischievous smile. "You'll know."

Ashley frowned at him finally catching on. "You're leaving out important details so I'll be shocked and you can get a good laugh."

He sat back in his chair with a smug smile. "Never could fool you."

"Next you're gonna tell me my name's not really Ashley."

"No, it is." He snickered at her slight paranoia.

"You sure? I think my name should be something like Roxi. Yeah, I feel like a Roxi." She considered the name over in her head. "It has a nice ring to it right?"

"No. Do us both a favor and keep that though to yourself. Forever."

She was getting ready to speak again when she heard music coming from Aiden's ass.

_I'll trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I'll even cut my hair and change my name_

'_Cause we all just wanna be big Rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses driving 15 cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat._

_Hey Hey I wanna be a Rockstar_

_Hey Hey--_

"Hello?" He turned away from her with the phone. "Yeah…. Alright….No not yet…..ok…..319 Neuro….. right… ok see ya soon. Bye." She leaned forward in anticipation as he hung up his phone. "There on their way up right now."

She felt the blood drain from her face. _Oh God!_

Aiden took in her expression. "Excited?"

_I'm petrified._ "That's one word for it."

They turned when they heard a light knock at the door. Aiden shouted, "C'mon in!"

Ashley watched two adults enter first. They were a very tired looking couple. The man had dark hair and sad eyes. The woman was a doctor she had seen checking out her room earlier. She had unkempt blonde hair and purple scrubs that seemed to bring out the circles under her eyes even more. Ashley instantly didn't like her. Next were two boys. One was black and dorky looking with a big goofy smile. The other was blonde and over confident. She didn't like him either.

There was a pretty Latina with her hands on her hips and an awkward look on her face. It was like she was stuck between a smile and a scowl but she couldn't make up her mind as to which one would be better. Next there was a black girl and another guy. She had comforting eyes and a kind smile. Ashley liked her best so far. The boy had a confident feel about him just like the blonde one but he didn't seem cocky, just smart. All the teenagers seemed to be about her age and she couldn't believe she had so many friends. She was grateful but something still felt missing so she looked to the door once more.

The last person to enter was a blonde girl with stunning blue eyes. Ashley stared at her, taking in her appearance, from her smooth legs, to her honey blonde hair. The way her hips moved when she walked over to the bed. The way she seemed to glide across the floor. Her skin looked so soft that Ashley wanted to feel every inch of her right then and there. The smile that graced her lips was like the smile of an angel. Then, Ashley landed on those eyes again. They were like knives piercing her heart with one glance. She was fixated on them. The color was magnificent.

Earlier Aiden told Ashley that she loved the beach and the ocean. At that moment she was sure this girl was the reason why. Her eyes had to be the color of the ocean and the sky; why else would Ashley love them like he said. It had to be because of her.

The girl who Ashley assumed was Spencer, wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck and gave her a tight hug. "Oh, Ash! I'm so glad your ok." She hugged even tighter.

The brunette placed her arms around Spencer's waist and returned the embrace. She memorized her perfume and the warmth of her body. The feel of her skin. She looked over the other girl's shoulder to the rest of the people in the increasingly cramped room.

She watched a small smile dance on the man's lips. But the woman looked pissed and she wasn't trying to hide it. The blonde boy looked uncomfortable but the boy next to him couldn't have been happier if it was his birthday. The Latina looked like she had decided on the scowl and the others were just happy.

Ashley hugged Spencer tighter to feel more of…. WHATEVER it was that she was feeling. She closed her eyes and it was as if they were the only people in the world. She heard the blonde whisper in her ear and shivered from the warmth of her breath at the nape of her neck. "I was sooo scared. I missed you."

She answered in the same gentle voice, "I missed you too." Up until that moment Ashley didn't know she had been missing something but the as soon as Spencer was in her arms, she felt whole. "But now that you're here I'm better. I can begin to heal."

**What'd ya think? Did you like it? I hope sooooo! Anyway… I might not be able to post again until Friday night. I'm really overwhelmed with final exams and season finales... TiVo Rulz!!!! Review please!**

**L8R **


	5. Chapter 5

**School ended TODAY!!! Hallelujah!! Thank ya Jesus! Praise the Lord. I am out of that hellhole for 12 weeks!! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Over 2,000 hits, that's crazy y'all. Here's chapter five. R&R!**

**Because of You**

Spencer sat on the edge of Ashley's hospital bed wringing her hands. They were finally alone and more than anything Spencer wanted to kiss her. She imagined herself quietly moving along her body while capturing her lips and embracing her with love.

As much as Spencer wanted this she couldn't do it. She was afraid Ashley might not know what they had. She might not know they were in love.

Ashley was sitting Indian style on her bed with similar thoughts flowing through her mind. She was enthralled by Spencer's beauty. Ashley had an urge to kiss her and to hold her but it was frustrating because she couldn't remember why. She was ok with how she felt, it seemed pretty natural to her but she wasn't sure how the other girl would react. They appeared to be very close but she wasn't certain as to how close. All Ashley wanted was to lay her back on the bed and let her lips roam over her skin and feel Spencer's golden locks in her hands.

They turned to each other both ready to act on their unrelenting feelings. Each girl caught the other's eye and any drive they had was washed out of their system.

The awkward silence that followed was unbearable, so Ashley decided to try and end it with some light conversation. "Thanks for this." She pointed at the clothes Spencer brought her. She was wearing loose fitting jeans and an old rocker hoodie that had the title Hold On written on the front and the name Raife across the back. "I can't believe my dad was a rock star." She said in wonder.

The blonde laughed. "Yeah, and I hear he was pretty good too."

"I talked about him a lot, huh?"

"Mmh-hmm." Spencer turned away from her lost in thoughts Ashley desperately wanted to hear.

The brunette slid beside her still not sure if placing a hand on her back would be over the line. _What the hell._ She ran her hand up Spencer's back and let it settle on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Spencer tried to hide her welling tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't be by your side when you woke up. That's all I wanted. To be the first person you saw when you opened your eyes."

"It's ok. You're here now and honestly, you're the only person I want to see."

Spencer rested her warm hand on Ashley's cheek. "Thank you."

The brunette's heart skipped a beat and then raced wildly at the touch. The other girl looked indescribably beautiful in the light being filtered into the room. Ashley's mind was going a mile a minute but one thought kept popping up more than the others. _I was in love with her. I know it, but does she?_

Spencer removed her hand and tried to identify her friend's expression.

Ashley froze positive that the only reason she was getting that look from Spencer was because she could secretly read minds.

Spencer stared at Ashley, becoming just as confused as the girl facing her. "Are _you_ ok?"

Her mind suddenly stopped. She gazed at the blonde and spoke the one thought that was on her mind. "Was I—AM I……..gay?" She said that last word in barely a whisper.

Taking in Spencer's blank expression she was ready to backtrack but she paused when she saw a small smile start to form on the blonde's lips.

**I know! I know! It's short! I mostly just wanted to get something out tonight in celebration. I don't have to enter the depths of Hell for another two months! Hurrah! (Actually I have to go back to school for a fieldtrip on Tuesday…. but whatever!) I have a million parties to go to after Graduation on Saturday so I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow. It'll be longer I PROMISE!(hehehehe) I hope you enjoyed my sentences that can hardly be considered a chapter. Review Please!**

**L8R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here! **_**CHEERS AND APPLAUSE**_** Thanks to those who reviewed and I'm sorry I flat out lied about when I'd have this chapter up. I'm great that way. R&R!**

**What a Feeling**

Her mind suddenly stopped. She gazed at the blonde and spoke the one thought that was on her mind. "Was I—AM I……..gay?" She said that last word in barely a whisper.

Taking in Spencer's blank expression she was ready to backtrack but she paused when she saw a small smile start to form on her lips.

Spencer laughed a little to herself. "I never thought I'd hear you say those words."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were always so comfortable being who you are." The blonde smiled to herself a second time remembering the moment she found out about Ashley's _preference_. When their hands touched she was scared but even then she knew that they would have a strong future full of love and devotion. She smiled yet again, this time right at her lover. "But I wouldn't call you _gay_."

"Why not?" Ashley asked at little disappointed, thinking they might not have had the relationship she anticipated.

"You weren't really into labels. You were just Ashley. Not the rich gay girl who dated Aiden and dumped him for someone a little more lady-like."

Ashley laughed taking this information with a broad mind. There was so much going on with her family and friends, that the stories about her life left her at odds. One of her doctors, Dr. Dutch, said that her first day might be overwhelming, which is why she only recommended one or two people in the room at a time but Ashley had no idea as to how draining everything would be. She took Spencer's hand in hers. For the first time that day, she wasn't just happy to have someone by her side; she was grateful it was Spencer.

The brunette looked down at their laced fingers feeling a bit uneasy. _Was I always this nervous around her?_ She sighed still anxious. "Quick question…" She received a nod. "So… Did we… Were we… ya know…"

Spencer pulled her hands closer. "Yeah. Almost two years now."

"How was that?"

"Hard… but worth it." When she saw Ashley's face unintentionally light up at her answer she couldn't help herself.

She pulled an unexpected Ashley into a tender kiss. Spencer didn't feel like stopping there but she decided to keep it light so things between them wouldn't feel too rushed.

Her hand moved slowly up Ashley's arm, around to her back and stopped at the base of her neck, pushing her into the kiss even more. She couldn't help but ask, _Did it always feel like this?_ Their lips quietly moved together as the slight friction the contact made, sent lighting bolts through each girl's body.

Ashley was shocked at first, by the sudden kiss but a second later her eyes were closed and she was falling deeper into another world. She was stunned at how soft Spencer's lips were, how they had an undeniable harmony, and at how much love that one small gesture had. The passion held between the two left her with no doubt in her mind as to how powerful their connection was.

Their lips parted and came together again and again, while hands started to roam underneath thin layers of fabric, keeping them in a perfect moment. This feeling was something that each of them had forgotten but never wanted to forget. They both silently prayed to the heavens that nothing would ruin that moment, but all good things must come to an end.

Spencer and Ashley quickly broke apart when they heard the door open. They rolled their eyes when they saw Glen standing there slightly annoyed. He sighed walking in. "Already?!? C'mon!!" He looked at the two girls as they each started blushing furiously. "Would you two PLEASE get a room?"

Ashley glared at him, seriously pissed off at his interruption. "What the hell do you think we're IN?"

Spencer laughed. "Dumb-ass."

He smirked happy to see his sister happy for the first time in weeks. "I just came to tell you that other people came here to see her too, the reason for which is beyond me, and they are all pretty much tired of waiting. Traffic's gonna be a bitch."

"Like you." Spencer groaned not wanting to leave her side even for a few minutes. She turned to her brother, "I'll just be a couple of seconds."

"Good." He walked out deliberately leaving the door open.

Ashley looked back towards her blonde beauty sensing tension. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Glen just wants what's best for me… as long as it's not you."

Her heart fell. "Oh, I'm guessing he's not the only one in that state of mind." Just because she couldn't remember certain facts about the world she lived in, didn't mean she could forget how it worked.

"Not in the least." She was surprised and unhappy that Ashley had caught on so fast. They couldn't even pretend to be loved by all. "My mom's probably the one that sent him in here. God forbid we have some alone time."

Spencer helped Ashley review her knowledge of people and small facts about them. Ashley now knew that she and Madison weren't as close as they used to be, Chelsea was pregnant with Clay's love child, and that Sean was Clay's best friend, along with other useful information. When Ashley went over what she had been told once more before the others entered the room, she made a mental note. _Never trust Aiden when it comes to important details._

She had been talking with everyone including Arthur for about two hours, and sneaking heated glances with Spencer, when her doctor finally came in and suggested that they wait until tomorrow when Ashley would have more energy. She was thankful for the reprieve but sad to see Spencer go. When it came to that girl 'Love at First Sight' was an understatement.

They shared one last hug before she left but she promised to be back bright and early the next morning school be damned!

Ashley watched her back out of the room. "Looking forward to it." They shared a smile and Spencer left.

XxXxXxXxXx

As she lay there all alone, she felt a sudden wave of fatigue hit her and she didn't think she could wait up another two hours before her mother and Kyla got there. Just as she was about to nod off, an orderly came in and instantly apologized for waking her.

"You have another visitor." She sat up immediately alert and interested. "You're quite popular I see." He smiled. "Mr. William Williams is here to see you."

"Who?"_ What the hell kinda name is that?_

"Excuse me, Miss Davies?"

The first thing she noticed was his southern accent. "Yes?"

"My name is Billy Tiger. I wanted ta cum an' say hey." He walked in the room and she studied his appearance. He had a blue open collar shirt, black leather belt and boots, and jeans that seemed unnaturally tight.

"………"

He ran his hand through his thick salt and pepper hair. "Hey."

Ashley put his age at about mid forties and couldn't help thinking that he looked good for his age. "Do I know you?"

He nodded in realization. "Right the am-a-neesh-a. Well, you didn't know me before the accident… but ya certainly knew me during!" He gave a loud laugh that died on his lips when he saw her confused look. "No. We've never met before." He went up and roughly shook her hand. "My truck was the otha vehicle in the accident. I'm awfully sorry about that by the way."

Ashley smiled at his sincerity. "It's ok. Please don't apologize….. uh"

"My name's William, I go by Billy Tiger, but people call me Billy T."

"So…"

"BILLY T!" He laughed when she jumped at his loud voice.

She smiled loving his personality. "Where are you from?"

He stood up straight with pride. "I'm a man straight outta the south. Born and bred Georgia gentlemen!"

She grinned cheerfully. "Thank you for visiting me. It's really nice of you even though this was all kinda my fault."

"It was no problem, at all. I enjoyed meeting yer family and friends over the past few weeks. Especially that blonde… Spencer. She's so sweet."

"You met Spencer?" Her heat fluttered at only the mention of her name.

"Mmh-hmm. And let me tell ya, you best treat that pretty lil thang right, ya hear? She ought not be cryin' over you like that."

Ashley paused. "Wait. You know that we're…." Billy T. smiled. "But you seem traditional."

"Ta me it don't matter whether yer, straight, gay or, bi-sex-u-al, as long as you find love. Even though my wife left me a couple years back, I still cherish those times we had together; when we were happy." He thought for a second. "And WHOOO-WHEEE we could go at like rabbits!"

Her jaw dropped and she burst into laughter.

Billy T. took a quick look at his watch. "Seems 'bout time for me ta go."

Ashley looked at the clock on the wall opposite her. "I guess you've got somewhere to be."

"Yep! I'm fixin' ta hit the road in a few. I gotta get my truck back and head on home. I shoulda been on the road two days ago but I said I wasn't leavin' till I saw yer purdy smile." He went and gave her a bear hug. "Don't look so sad. I'ma be back soon."

"Really?"

"I come here every few months ta visit my wife and daughter so I'll make sure to keep in touch. It's not every day you met such good folks."

She agreed thinking about him and Spencer. "No it isn't." She furrowed her brow remembering what he had said. "Your truck? It's ok?"

"Yeah. I heard about yer fancy lil car though. Sorry it got damaged but we both know it wasn't made for nothin' else but ta make you look nice. My truck has a stronger frame so she wasn't hurt as bad." Billy T. laughed again. "I hear y'all got cash comin' out the wah-zoo and they already got you another car.

Ashley thought about how rich people said she was. _We really must have a lot of money._ "Cool."

He looked at his watch again. "Well I really do gotta…"

"Right."

"No more RUNNIN REDS!!!" He let out a hearty laugh.

"Yes Sir!" She smiled up at him. _I wonder if my dad was nice like this._

"I'm hopin next time I see ya's on good terms."

"Me too."

"Take care darlin'."

Ashley watched him leaving when one of her nurses suddenly appeared at the door. "By Billy T!"

He turned to Nurse Winters with a mega-watt smile. "By Sara."

Ashley saw her young nurse stare after and was shocked to hear the entire nurse's station bid him farewell.

Nurse Winters went to Ashley and started adjusting her IV drip. "He's so charming. You're lucky."

"Uh…yeah…"

Seconds later her body became very heavy and she was asleep in a matter of minutes. She cursed the effects of her medicine, wanting to meet her mother and sister, as she slowly drifted of into dreams of Spencer.

**I'm sure most of you want more Spashley and this chapter was supposed to be longer but I thought, **_**'Eh…' **_** Also, this chapter is dedicated to T.C. RIP We miss you. **

**L8R **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the extreme delay!!! But…** **OMFG y'all!! Life is such a BITCH! Sometimes I marvel at how fucked up things can be.** **I have had some serious shit going on and…. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Thanks for the reviews!!!!! DatSoNfan I'm glad u liked Billy T!!! He was fun to write! Anyway, here's chapter seven. R&R!**

**Home**

Spencer Carlin paced her room back and forth waiting for her phone to ring. She stopped at the foot of her bed and looked at her cell laying silently on the edge. _I hate you._ When it didn't make a sound she turned around and began pacing even more.

It was only Saturday morning and already her hopes had been shot sky high. She was thinking another week at least, but she was told TODAY! She stopped in the middle of her room, closing her eyes. _She might get to go home. It's only been two days and she could be released!_ Spencer was partially happy for Ashley. She could tell how much the other girl hated it in there, but the prospect of unsupervised alone time was more than she could handle.

She started her rapid walk through her room once more. She paced from left to right, backwards, forwards, in diagonal lines across her room, and in circles. She stopped and shot her phone a death stare and it still sat there refusing to make a peep. If she paced another minute she would get an even ten, so she plopped down on her bed tired of waiting.

Spencer needed to know _now_. For a second she thought she heard a phone ringing but she put it off as officially going crazy. A few seconds later she heard Glen calling her name. Spencer completely ignored him. There was no way she was taking her attention off of her cell at such a crucial time.

Her name was yelled a few more times when Clay finally came into her bedroom. "Glen wants you."

She sighed. _Damn YOU!_ "What for?"

He shrugged and left.

She snatched her cell phone of the bed and jogged downstairs. "What is it GLEN?!?"

The older boy pointed to the table beside the couch. "Phone."

Annoyed Spencer took the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey Spence."

"Aiden?" She could hear him laughing with Kyla in the background. "What's up? Why are you calling the house?"

"Umm… I tried your cell, like a million times but it kept going straight to voice mail."

She looked at the cell phone's blank screen in her other hand. "Oh. The battery died."

"Yeah, well anyway, all the doctors gave the ok and Ash is being discharged at 1:30."

"Oh my God? Really?!?"

"Yep…. Hold on." There was silence on the other line before he came back. "Me and Kyla are gonna go to the house to make sure everything is in order and then you can meet us at the hospital. Around 12:00?"

"Perfect!"

"Cool. See ya then." Aiden hung up.

Glen was stretched out on the couch trying not to show any interest. Still he asked in a flat voice. "What was that all about?"

Clay pushed his brother's legs of the sofa so he could have a place to sit. "Good news?"

Spencer smiled at her brother. "Ashley is going to be discharged today!"

"That's great. And so soon."

"Yep. I'm meeting them at the hospital at 12:00 to help get her ready." Excitedly she headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Clay called after her.

"To get ready!"

Glen yelled up the stairs, "It's 8:45!!"

Spencer was already in her closet, his logic of time lost on her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Aiden stood next to the door of the hospital room. He was pleased to know that Ashley was going to be on her way home but not at the fact that he had to help clean it first.

"You don't have to go now ya know. Its just 9:00."

He sighed and gave her a smile. "If Kyla says I do. Then I do." He leaned against the wall heavily. "As soon as she gets back from the car with your present we're gonna go. Sorry."

She perked up at the mention of the present. "Soooooooo," She said in a not so subtle voice. "What is it?"

"I don't know. They don't tell me anything anymore." He laughed at her small frown. "Kyla will be back in like a minute. You'll find out then."

"Yeah….ok." Ashley looked out the door into the hallway. "I know…. I'm just… impatient."

Seeing she was obviously distracted he turned around in curiosity. "What? Does she need help?" His eyes searched the hall until they landed on a tall girl standing by the nurses' station.

She was slightly tanned and slender but with excellent muscle tone. Her blonde hair had bold streaks of black and it was cut short just above her shoulders. She looked into the room briefly with intense eyes.

Aiden's jaw dropped. "Damn! Who's the hottie?!?" He faced his best friend for some enlightenment.

Ashley turned her attention back to him. "She passed by here a lot yesterday. Do I know her?"

"Maybe. I haven't seen her around though." She stared shocked at his vast and growing knowledge. "I CAN tell you that she definitely doesn't go to King."

She looked out in the hall only filled with doctors and nurses now. Ashley smiled at the tall boy's head craning out the doorway for a better look. "Hey Aiden! You have a girlfriend."

He faced her. "Hey Ashley! You do too."

She paused, thinking of her girl, the other one completely forgotten. "Yeah, I do." _And she's an Angel._

A minute later Kyla came scrambling into the room trying to hide a large case behind her.

Aiden stepped forward, bracing the large object. "Do you need any help?"

Kyla gave him a sarcastic exasperated chuckle. "Sure, 'cause ya know, getting it out of the car and through this building filled with doctors and sick people was the easy part. But this last FOOT is gonna be where the big problems set in."

"Right…." He took a step back in fear.

Kyla laid the guitar case on the floor in front of her sister. "Spencer and I thought this would be a good idea. We were hoping that as soon as you got one of these your memory might start to come back." She leaned down to open it mumbling to herself. "Even though you're so much nicer without it."

Ashley and Aiden laughed at her comment but then Ashley shot him a look, not happy that he found that much humor in her statement.

His face fell. "She's not that much nicer."

Ashley watched Kyla move to her boyfriend's side and squeeze his arm in anticipation. Her eyes wandered down to the guitar at her feet. She let out a small gasp. Reaching down, she grasped the instrument by the neck, and slowly pulled it out of its velvet case.

She held it gently in her hands. "Wow it's… it's… wow." Kyla smiled watching Ashley turn it over in her hands. She placed the acoustic guitar on her lap running her fingers lightly over the strings. The guitar had an ivory top with a burgundy pickguard. She smiled when she saw her name written above the bridge. _Ashley D._ "I can't believe this." Ashley kept her eyes on her hands, watching them move instinctually along the fingerboard.

Leaning close to his girlfriend's ear Aiden whispered, "I can't believe it either. How much did that thing cost?"

She whispered back to him keeping her smile. "I have no idea. She bought it for herself right before the accident. Pray she doesn't remember."

Aiden suppressed a laugh.

"I don't know what to say." Ashley looked from the instrument to her sister.

"Don't say anything. Please. I just hope it helps." Kyla felt a pang of guilt.

With the pick in her hand she said in a quiet voice. "I'm sure it will."

After a couple of minutes they said their goodbyes and Ashley was taken away for her final tests.

XxXxXxXxXx

Spencer got out of the car and went straight through the hospital to the third floor. She entered Ashley's room to find that no one else was there.

She sighed. All she wanted was to be with Ashley without any distractions. For two weeks, Spencer had done nothing but sit by her side, and wait for her to wake up. She carried such fear and worry in those days that she couldn't think of anything else. Now Ashley was awake and she still couldn't think of anything else. Just her girl.

Spencer walked across the room over to the guitar case. She laughed a little, thinking of Kyla's plan. There was a knock at the door and she turned around facing Ashley.

Ashley walked in with bright eyes and open arms. She took Spencer and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for that. It was sweet even though I can't seem to play it." She nodded at the guitar.

"It'll come back to you." She took the brunette's face in her hands and brought her lips closer. This was the moment she wanted. To be so close she could feel the heat from Ashley's body like it was her own. They kissed and Spencer's heart stopped. Her heart paused from pure pleasure.

Ashley smiled moving forward for more contact. Her hands went around the blonde's back and stopped at her waist. She guided Spencer's body with her touch and sat her down on the bed.

With her heart beating again, this time more rapidly, Spencer smiled into the kiss. Her hands found warm smooth skin under the other girl's shirt. Ashley pulled back and Spencer froze afraid she had been too eager, not worrying about Ashley.

The brunette smiled, already flustered from the way Spencer felt against her. She tucked a small lock of blond hair behind Spencer's ear so she could fully see her eyes. Immediately she was lost in a sea of passionate blue. She attacked soft lips with her own, surprised at how badly her body wanted this. Her breathing grew heavy at the feel of the other girl's hand in her hair. Spencer's lips were sweet and made the world around them melt away.

She gasped when she felt Ashley's tongue begin to explore her mouth. A small moan escaped her lips witch only excited the brunette more and Spencer was happy to do it again.

"OK YOU TWO!!! Break it up!" Aiden entered the room clapping loudly with his large hands.

They moved apart disappointed and angry at the interruption.

Kyla came in behind him and hit him on the head apologizing for him. "I'm sorry guys. He obviously lacks basic human etiquette.

Ashley looked at Spencer. "Was his timing always this great?"

"From the moment I met him." She ran her hands through her hair still trying to control her heartbeat.

"Everything is all packed up in the car. We got your medicine from downstairs and the doctors said you can go now if you want."

Ashley looked at her sister. "You all have been great to me. How can I ever thank you?"

"Stay this nice forever."

They laughed. Aiden took the guitar case and the teens left the hospital room. Down the hallway Kyla took Spencer up ahead to talk about something else they had planned for Ashley.

Aiden looked down at his best friend whose face still held an annoyed expression. "Sorry about that just now. I figured you'd want me to though"

She stared at him disbelievingly. "Why the hell would I want you to stop THAT?"

He gazed behind them and she followed his eyes to a girl walking in the opposite direction. She was the same one from earlier that morning and the day before. "She was walking by your room. Who is she?"

Ashley could no longer see her in the crowd of people. "I don't know but thanks."

"No problem."

They caught up to the other two teenagers and walked to the elevators. Ashley took Spencer's hand in hers and was pleased to find their hands had such a perfect fit. They were made for each other.

**There ya go!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Q.M. My best friend's brother died in a car accident a few weeks ago. Surely goodness and mercy followed him in all the days of his life and he will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever. RIP. Thanks again for waiting patiently for this chapter, or not so patiently…. It's not like I would know! Hope y'all liked it. Review Please!**

**L8R **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ya'll…hehehe. I have another chapter. Yay. I know it's been awhile but at least it wasn't forever! Right?? No? Ok. This is chapter eight. R&R!**

**Lost Without You**

Ashley gazed around the large marble and chrome kitchen practically blinded by the bright, smooth surfaces. She stared in awe at the stainless steel equipment that looked as if it had never been used, "Nice." She ran her hand along the sleek island countertop.

"Yeah it is." Aiden was rummaging through the refrigerator taking out sodas.

Ashley looked at her friends moving about her kitchen wishing she felt as comfortable as they did. She followed them out of the room, still stunned by how massive her house was.

Kyla took her boyfriend's hand and started to pull him away. "We are going to the movies! We'll see you two in a couple of hours."

Aiden looked at the girls suspiciously, this being the first time he had heard of these plans. He shrugged, gave a good bye, and left the house with Kyla.

XxXxXxXxXx

Once inside her bedroom Ashley sat quietly on her bed next to Spencer. She studied the other girl's amazing body and beautiful face, overcome by the fact that Spencer was hers. Ashley looked down afraid to be caught blushing, only to feel a comforting hand slip inside her own. She looked into loving eyes with a burning question on her mind, _How did I get so lucky?_

Spencer smiled at the memories brought on by Ashley's powerful gaze. She hadn't seen that look in a long time, even before the accident, and it was a relief to experience it again.

The brunette leaned in and lightly brushed her lips across the blonde's and cheek. She smiled when Spencer moved so they were kissing and still had trouble grasping the reality that she could be this happy.

Spencer slowly moved her lips memorizing the sensation and forgetting the world. She laughed a little in her head at a stray thought passing through. _After so long my heart still skips a beat whenever her lips are on mine._

Ashley placed her hand on Spencer's cheek where her lips had been just a few moments earlier. "What should we do now?" Right when she asked the question her head kept spitting out one answer. _Make out. Make out! MAKE OUT! C'mon, say make out!!_

Spencer thought for a second. "I think I have an idea." Her first plan involved staying in the room with the giant bed and a little less clothing. Instead she decided to settle for something equally as nice but a little more relaxing. She grabbed the brunette's hand and led her out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

They sat side by side in the warm sand feeling the cool salt air blow past. Ashley held her guitar waiting for inspiration, but she wasn't able keep her mind off the girl next to her long enough to have a breakthrough. As the sun began to sink, the beach grew colder and the sand lost some of its warmth. Spencer shivered causing Ashley to place her instrument down and move closer so she could wrap her arms tightly the blonde's waist.

Spencer moved dark hair to the side and left a gentle kiss on her forehead. Wiggling her toes in the sand, her blue eyes watched the setting sun change the once bright azure sky -- along with the ocean below it -- into a swirl of orange, red, pink, and purple. It was the second most beautiful sight she had ever laid her eyes on. "How are you?" She traced one of the fading scars on Ashley's head.

"I'm fine. I don't feel any pain when I'm with you."

"So the doctors know you're gonna be fine? I mean they wouldn't have let you go if they didn't think that right?" Spencer's worried eyes examined her again.

Ashley thought for a second, not sure of her answer. "Right."

"And they said my Mom didn't have any objections?"

"Actually, they said she couldn't _think_ of any." She grinned at Spencer's annoyed face. "At least you know your mom cares. The only thing I know about mine is that she's on a 'business' trip in Aspen." She sighed turning her attention back to the sea. "I was told not to expect much but… damn."

Spencer pulled her girlfriend's smooth face toward her, falling helplessly addicted to chocolate brown eyes. "Ash she loves you. I saw her that night and…" She took a deep breath, trying to suppress sudden tears from thoughts of the accident. "...and there's no doubt in my mind about how she feels, even if she has a hard time showing it. She loves you."

Ashley nodded deciding to lie back in the cooling sand and Spencer rested her head on her chest. She ran her fingers through blonde hair watching the moon move near the center of the darkening sky. They continued lying there until it was just them and the bright tide moon.

After awhile of studying the night skies and her girlfriend, the brunette realized that she was loosing track of time. Everything around her seemed to be following a beat she couldn't measure. The wind over the water and the twinkling stars above her. She felt every grain of sand beneath them and every drop of mist blown her way. She knew every strand of hair that was now slightly tangled around her fingers and every deep even breath Spencer took. She could count every wave that crashed and every one that swelled but at the same time she couldn't tell how long she'd been aware of those things. A minute, a few hours, a couple of days? It made her wonder if life had always been that strangely confusing.

It was hard for her to imagine that anyone could live every day with this kind of unearthly bliss; but then again she didn't really want to question it. She just wanted to enjoy.

She closed her eyes and soon her breathing was heavy and constant while her mind produced unfamiliar but peaceful scenes of Spencer.

XxXxXxXxXx

She woke up and saw the sky changing from dark, to a swirl of colors, to pale blue, all while watching Spencer sleep. She picked up the guitar and outlined the strings with her fingers. This had been the first night she had slept well without the complete aid of heavy medication and she was hoping it would stay that way.

She watched Spencer rouse and couldn't take her eyes off. She placed her fingers along the frets making unfamiliar patterns. The chords came to her like a second nature but she was hesitant to play anything. She rolled the pick in her right hand. "Thank you."

"For what?" Spencer asked. Sleepy but at ease she rubbed fatigue from her eyes.

"For being here."

Spencer nodded with understanding. She smiled to herself realizing she must look a mess but still happy that Ashley was the first person she saw when she woke up.

Ashley stared at Spencer. She was smiling about something and in the morning light she looked more beautiful than Ashley could have ever imagined. Just then she heard faint music and her attention was taken away from her love. Ashley looked down and saw herself strumming. Without even realizing it, she had found her muse. Looking back at Spencer she began to sing:

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby_

_Tell me how you love me more  
And how you think I'm sexy baby  
That you don't want nobody else  
You don't want this guy, you don't want that guy  
You wanna touch yourself when you see me  
Tell me how you love my body  
And how I make you feel baby_

_You wanna roll with me you wanna hold with me  
you wanna stay warm and get out of the cold with me  
I just love to hear you say it  
It makes a girl feel good baby  
Tell me you depend on me  
I need To hear it _

Spencer watched Ashley sing the familiar song for her. She played the guitar effortlessly and when she sang, the lyrics seemed to flow like silk. Spencer gave a small laugh at the other girl's unintentional word change. She couldn't believe that someone so beautiful and full of life was right there, singing to her.

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby _

_Baby you're the perfect shape  
Baby you're the perfect weight  
Treat me like my birthday  
I want it this way I want it that way I want it  
Tell me you don't want me to stop  
Tell me it would break your heart  
That you love me and all my dirty_

She continued to sing the song with no recollection of how she knew it or who it belonged to. All she knew was that now the song was for Spencer and that it only described a fraction of what she felt.

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby _

_'Cause you will tell me every morning  
Oooohhh aww yeah baby  
Ooooh yeah  
Oh baby  
Oh darlin  
All right right_

**And that was the end of my eighth chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed! The song was Lost Without You by Robin Thicke. I love Spashley fluff!! Review Please!**

**L8R**


End file.
